


Guest Speaker

by Atthebottomofeverythingisloki



Category: Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, F/M, Public Sex, dom!Tom, light anal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:16:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2682224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atthebottomofeverythingisloki/pseuds/Atthebottomofeverythingisloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom is a guest speaker for your Shakespeare class and when your professor mentions your research paper topic, things get interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I was sitting in the front row of seats in the auditorium, tapping my pen against my notebook, bored but immensely excited. My professor had mentioned that we were having a guest speaker today for Shakespeare class, someone who had actually acted in several plays. I had prepared a list of thorough questions to ask. Things like “How do you prepare for a role?”, “How much character analysis do you do?” Things that I knew had thoughtful answers. I would let my peers ask “What’s your favourite role?” (Even though I was dying to know)

I was sure whoever it was would be interesting, but I secretly wished it was someone else…Tom Hiddleston. He was my favourite actor. I loved him not only for his incredibly dashing good looks, but his acting talent as well. But there was also the fact that I wanted to bang him like a screen door in a hurricane. The man oozed confidence and sexuality: the two most attractive qualities to me. I pulled out my phone to look at the clock, I still had about 8 minutes til class started…just enough time to get a little reading done.

I opened tumblr and went to one of the fanfics I had liked. There was a really good one I liked about Tom acting as Caius from Coriolanus completely dominating his girlfriend. Just something about the idea of Tom taking control like that really drove me crazy. I had only been with one guy in my life but I knew that in the bedroom, I definitely liked having control taken away from me. I was getting to the really good bit when the rest of the class, and my professor, came in. I put my phone away as she started to speak.

“Hey guys, how are you?” There was a general murmur of response and she continued.

“Alright, well you would not believe the number of strings I had to pull to get this guy here, but it is DEFINITELY be worth it. Some of you may know him. He’s been in a couple movies and I’m sure Abby will definitely know him.” I sat up straight in my seat as my professor looked at me and smiled.

“I don’t expect you to take too many notes, but some things he says may be extremely helpful. Please welcome, Tom Hiddleston.” In that moment time stopped. I was sure I had died, or that I had misheard her. She couldn’t have just said the name I just heard. But, low and behold, from the backstage area walked the angel himself, Tom Hiddleston. I was completely starstruck. I didn’t know how to react. Every part of my body was frozen. My mind went completely blank.

My teacher sat down on one of the chairs on the stage and Tom sat down…in the one that was directly in front of me. He gave me a smile and a small wave and I did my best to smile back but I felt like an idiot. He was holding a Dunkin Donuts cup and was wearing, of all things, a shirt saying “U Mad? I do what I want!” with a picture of Loki on it. He was also wearing black denim jeans and what appeared to be dark green converse. He looked extremely casual…but still amazingly handsome. Then he spoke.

“Hello. I’m Tom. Some of you may know me from The Avengers. It’s great being here. I’ll be happy to answer any questions that you may have.” He took a sip and continued.

“By the way, if any of you haven’t been to that little coffee shop up the street, they make an amazing cup of tea.” Several people laughed but I was still trying to process everything. The initial shock was wearing off and I was able to comprehend the situation. My professor speaking kind of snapped me back into reality.

“Well, tell you what, I’ll start and then open it up so that they can ask whatever they want. Sound good?” Then, in his trademark Tom-ness, he opened his legs wide and you stopped breathing.

“Yeah that sounds great.” He was so humble and would be happy just about doing anything.

“Alright, so, how do you stay in the moment?” That had actually been one of my questions. I put pen to paper and started writing.

“Well, I stay in the moment a lot with the help from the director. Also, I’m constantly thinking of my fellow cast members. I mean, take for example the role I was just in,” he stood up and pushed the chair a little back.

“I was rehearsing a scene with someone and it was getting a little intense.” Then, before my eyes, sweet, innocent Tom disappeared and in his place was legendary Roman leader Caius Marcius Coriolanus. He acted as though he was holding a sword and he was fighting an unseen enemy. He continued talking but the words fell on deaf ears. I was too distracted by the way he fluidly moved, like a jungle cat. It was mesmerising…then he spoke. “No, take more/What may be sworn by, both divine and human,/Seal what I end withal! This double worship,/Where one part does disdain with cause, the other/Insult without all reason, where gentry, title, wisdom,” Then he stood up straight and took a breath, and normal Tom stood there with a giddy smile on his face.

“I’m so sorry. Sometimes I get too caught up.” He returned to his seat with a small laugh and my professor replied,

“No, please don’t apolgise. That was phenomenal.” She clapped and a few other students did as well, myself included…perhaps a bit too enthusiastically. I was still in complete awe, but I was sure I was able to speak intelligently.

“Alright, if you guys have any questions.” A couple hands went up, mine didn’t. I wanted to let other people ask some before I asked mine.

“Bill”

“What’s your favourite role you’ve ever played?”

“Well see, I don’t really have a favourite. I just love acting in whatever role I can do. But I really enjoy playing Loki in The Avengers and I definitely loved, well see when I was in Uni, that’s what we call college, I was in a production of Streetcar Named Desire, I absolutely loved that role. Even though I was playing this like…rouge-ish brute, I loved it because it was something different and it was also the role that got me noticed.” It was then that I raised my hand. He gestured to me.

“Hi, So first of all I’m a MAJOR fan”

“Oh really? What’s your name?

“Abby,”

“Abby, lovely name. What’s your question, darling?” I could feel my face turning a little red but I was still able to ask,

“What specific kind of training did you go through for Coriolanus?” Tom started to answer but my professor interrupted,

“I actually anticipated that question, I found a great video online that highlights the best bits then Tom can explain more, if that’s alright?”

“No that sounds great.”

“Great, lemme just go start it. Have a seat in one of the chairs,” Tom unfolded his lean frame and then walked..directly..towards the seat…next to me…oh my.

“You don’t mind if I sit here do you?” Unable to speak, I shook my head no. He laughed.

“Ehehehe…cat got your tongue, darling?” This made me smile and I found my voice,

“No, I’m fine. If I’m being honest, I’m a little starstruck. You’re like my favourite actor and I really loved you as Loki…” the word vomit was spilling and I had to shut up before I said something stupid, but it came spilling out of my mouth.

“and I think you’re really attractive…” As soon as those words left my mouth, I shut up. Tom just kinda smiled.

“No, please keep talking, I’m intrigued.” But at the moment, much to my relief the video started…but with it came a whole new level of awkward. Seeing Tom prepare was intense…and incredibly hot. Tom sat back in his seat and spread his legs a little. His leg bumped mine and I nearly jumped a foot in the air, but I managed to just relax. I had seen the video before, but I found it funny that Tom did the same rehearsal game I had done in my own high-school rehearsals. I put my hand on the armrest, but then felt something touching my hand. I looked down to see that Tom had placed his hand over mine. I looked at Tom and he was giving my his most charming smile, but his eyes..there was something about his eyes that were just mesmerising.

The video finished and he took his hand away so that he could return to his seat on the stage. My professor joined him and inquired,

“So, would you like to talk about some of that training?

“I would love to.” The next hour seemed to pass by in an amazing pace of too fast but too slow at the same time. Tom had answered every question the class asked. From simple ones like, “What’s your favourite color?” to harder ones like “Do you prefer to play heroes or villains.” The answer to that one had been interesting. His answer was

“Oh definitely villains.” Then he looked at me.

“When you play the villain, it’s so much more fun. You get to really go crazy, as it were.” I prayed to whatever God could hear me that he didn’t see me squirm. Throughout the rest of the questions, he kept sneaking small glances at you, smirking every time.

“Alright, class is almost over, so you can ask one more question.” I suddenly had a brilliant idea and my hand shot up.

“Before I call on Abby, is there anyone else?”Silence,

“Go ahead.” Full of a newfound confidence and gusto, I stood up and asked

“I read that you can recite Hamlet from memory. Is that true?” He looked taken aback just a bit, but then stood up and walked downstage, and spoke.

O, that this too too solid flesh would melt/ Thaw and resolve itself into a dew!/Or that the Everlasting had not fix’d/His canon ‘gainst self-slaughter! /Fie on’t! ah fie! ’tis an unweeded garden,/That grows to seed; things rank and gross in nature/Possess it merely. That it should come to this!/But two months dead: nay, not so much, not two:/So excellent a king; that was, to this,/Hyperion to a satyr; so loving to my mother/That he might not beteem the winds of heaven/Visit her face too roughly. Heaven and earth!/Must I remember? why, she would hang on him,/As if increase of appetite had grown/By what it fed on: and yet, within a month–/Let me not think on’t–Frailty, thy name is woman!–/Would have mourn’d longer–married with my uncle,/My father’s brother, but no more like my father/She married. O, most wicked speed, to post/But break, my heart; for I must hold my tongue.” Silence filled the room. My heart stopped. I felt like I wanted the universe to delete itself, then re-create itself so I could make out with this man who was causing the wetness in my panties.

“Does that answer your question, Miss Abby?” The way he punctuated my name, I hated to admit, but I was slightly intimidated by him. I sat back down and he returned to his seat. The tension was so strong, you could cut it with a knife. My professor looked at her watch and said.

“Well that about wraps up class. Thank you Tom for joining us and if anyone wants an autograph or a photo, you can come ask him for one.” But my class was too busy heading out the door to hear her, except me. I stayed in my seat. She smiled.

“Of course you stay behind, Abby. Tom, let me officially introduce you to Abby, one of my best students. She’s also taking English 101 with me.” I stood up and walked over to officially introduce myself. I held out his hand to shake it and he grabbed hold, with a VERY firm hand.

“What’s your major Abby?” He asked with genuine curiosity.

“English. I want to be a writer.” My professor grabbed her purse and stood up.

“Abby actually just wrote an amazing research paper.” She explained and I turned crimson red. Oh no,

“Really, what on?” Tom asked.

“BDSM.” She replied, without a moments pause. Again, universe, please delete yourself. Love, me. My face was crimson red. I know Tom couldn’t gather anything from just the topic, but I still didn’t need the man whom I had accidentally let slip I was attracted to and then spent the next hour practically having eye-sex with needing to know that I had the slightest interest in BDSM. I met Tom’s eyes and there was definitely something…darker there. I wished I could’ve avoided it but his gaze held me there. All confidence that had been there before was gone now and I timidly asked

“Can I get a couple pictures with you?”

“Of course, love.” I took out my phone and stood next to him. His arm snaked its way around my waist as I held the phone out to get a good pic. But before I could press the button he sneaked a quick kiss just behind my ear. I stifled a gasp and snapped a few pictures. I then opened Snapchat to send out a photo to all my friends. We snapped one more but before I pulled away he whispered

“Darling, you look ravishing.” He then pulled away, leaving me on weak knees. I typed out “LOOK WHO CAME TO CLASS TODAY!” and sent into everyone in my contacts.

“And I’m sure you want an autograph.” I nodded and grabbed my journal, without thinking, I opened it to the inside cover, saw the smile on his face, and he signed. I took it back and look…then my face turned white. I had completely forgotten that I had doodled a pair of handcuffs with the words “Take me, Tom” under it; something I had written while daydreaming one day. He had drawn an arrow to it and wrote, “Would love to darling. When and Where? ;)” And then signed underneath. I was blushing profusely and biting my lip. My professor spoke.

“Alright, well I have to go to a meeting. Tom, will you be alright?”

“Oh yes, I’ll be fine, thank you so much. I really appreciate the opportunity.” He shook her hand. She gave me a small wave and the auditorium door slammed behind her. Tom and I were alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Tom spoke first.

“So, darling, why don’t you have a seat on the stage?” I was compelled to comply but logic was trying to take over.

“But uhm, don’t you have to get back to Montreal for filming?” I asked timidly. He smiled mischievously.

“Nope, this is my day off. Hence why I’m here.”

“Oh”

“Yes. Now, I won’t ask again, won’t you have a seat on the stage. Leave your things in your seat. You won’t need them.” Every voice in my head said this was wrong, yet I found myself placing my things down and walking up the steps on the stage to where Tom had been sitting. He, however, remained standing.

“I have a few of my own questions for you, Abby. You will address me as ‘Sir’ when you answer. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Sir” I replied. Was that meek voice really my own? He eyed me, like a hungry tiger watching its prey.

“So, you’re attracted to me, correct?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“What exactly are you attracted to? My good looks? My acting talent? Or…” He paused

“Something else?” I bit my lip. He stood in front of me, his height making me feel even smaller. I had worn a cute “Hogwarts Alumni” t-shirt, skinny jeans, and boots. But the intensity of his gaze made me feel completely naked.

“Well? I’m waiting for an answer, girl.”

“It’s all of those, Sir.”

“Really? Tell me something.” He leaned down and gripped the arms of the chair, his face mere inches away from mine.

“Do you fantasise about me? When you’re in your dorm room, late at night, do you think about me?” I hesitated a moment, biting my lip.

“Yes, Sir.”

“And when you think about me, do your little fingers find their way down into your panties, touching yourself, wishing it was me down there?” He grabbed my left hand and began kissing my fingers. But he paused.

“Darling, before you came to class, did you play with yourself?” I hesitated for a moment before answering, but something forced the answer from my lips.

“…y-yes, Sir.”

“Fascinating, because I can still smell it on you. You shameless thing. Did you think about me? I want to know exactly what you thought about.” He kept kissing up my wrists, then his lips found their way to my collarbone, and up my neck.

“I thought…I thought..” I tried to think but his kisses were making it impossible.

“Tell me, ma petite.” I couldn’t speak a word of French, but my basic understanding told me he had just called me “my little girl” and I melted. With shaking breathes, I replied,

“I thought about you, holding my wrists above my head, and then having your way with me, while calling me names, saying I was just a whore for fucking.”

“My my, such dirty thoughts from a pretty face. I love it.” He moved his lips up to just ghost mine while one of his hands moved between my thighs. Even though I was wearing denim, he was able to grind his whole hand against my cunt. I knew my panties were soaked and I glanced down to see the unmistakable bulge of his cock straining against his own jeans.

“You want me, don’t you, you little whore? You want me to fuck you right here on this stage, right?” I gasped for breath, my chest was heaving and I squeaked out

“Yes sir.” Still barely touching my lips, he demanded

“Beg for it. Beg me to take you, to dominate you. Beg me to make you my bitch.” His words were driving me mad with lust but I was able to say,

“Please, please sir. Please fuck me hard, take me, make me your bitch, please for the love of god, fuck me sir!” He smirked,

“How can I refuse such a good girl?” Again, I melted. His lips crashed down on mine with force. This man could kiss. He then dragged me out of the chair and down the stairs where he bent me over the stage. He reached around and undid and pulled down my jeans just enough to get access to what he wanted. He rubbed my ass for a moment before landing a hard smack against it. I yelped in surprise but I felt his hot breath against my ear and his hand covered my mouth.

“Shhhhh…pet, you will have to be quiet. Don’t want anyone to hear us do we?” I shook my head no and he laughed.

“That’s my good girl.” He smacked my ass again, harder.

“This is for your attitude earlier. If I had known you were into this, I would’ve taken you over my knee right then and there, in front of your entire class.” I tried to stifle a moan but I couldn’t help it, my exhibitionist side loved the idea.

“Darling, you must really enjoy that idea. Because your cunt is absolutely dripping.” He undid his jeans enough to get his cock out and teased my entrance with the head of his cock.

“Mmmm fuck. I wish I could have you naked before me, I would love to have you suck my cock, but right now, I need you darling.” He gave his cock a few strokes before sliding, agonizingly slowly, into my cunt. Though I couldn’t see it, I could tell he was huge. He kept one hand over my mouth and grabbed my hair with the other, lifting me up just a little. Once he was all the way in me, he began his rhythmic thrusts. All the while, keeping up the dirty talk in my ear.

“Oh darling. Your cunt is so deliciously tight. Were we in a completely private room, I would love to taste it. Hell, I want to taste every inch of your divine curves.” I blushed profusely. I had always been a chubby girl. And while I loved all of my curvaceous form, not many men did, so I was often alone. But the fact that this English god of a man was currently balls deep in me and wanted to see and taste every inch of me, that alone was almost enough to drive me to cumming, His stifled grunts and moans brought me back to earth.

“Touch yourself, Abby. Rub that little clit of yours for me. I want to feel you tighten around me while I cum in you.” Obeying instantly, my hand snaked its way down between my legs to rub the little bundle of nerves. Using my fingers, I gave it the attention it needed and ached for. Tom increased his speed and force to a punishing pace. He knew I was getting close.

“Cum. Cum for me Abby. Cum for me and prove to me that you’re MY whore.” He punctuated his words by applying a hard bite to my neck, no-doubt leaving a hickey there. His words though, sent me completely over the edge and I came, squeezing his cock tightly and I felt him cum in me. The two of us collapsed against the stage, breathing heavily. I felt his cock start to soften inside of me. After another moment, he pulled out and adjusted himself. I lay there for another moment. There was only one thought in my head. I just fucked Tom Hiddleston.

“Darling, are you alright? Can you stand?” Just like that, lustful, dominant Tom was replaced by the caring sweetheart I knew him to be. I stood up slowly, my knees completely week. I pulled up my panties, feeling the mixture of his and my cum dripping out of me. I then re-did up my jeans and looked up at him, smiling.

“I’m alright, Tom. Just…wow. That was incredible.” A wide grin spread over his face.

“Really? You really liked that?” I nodded enthusiastically.

“Yes! I loved it! That’s uhm…exactly what I’ve wanted for a long time,” I confessed, sheepishly.

“But uhm,”

“Yes? What is it, love?”

“Did you mean what you said about wanting to taste all of me?” The darkness appeared in his eyes again.

“But of course. A gentleman always keeps his promises. I figured if you wanted, we could go get a hotel…”

“Or” I interrupted

“A single dorm room?” I offered. He smirked and crashed down his lips against mine again. When he pulled away, the look on his face changed to one of concern.

“Uhm Abby, I know it’s a little late in the game, but I just realised I wasn’t wearing a condom when I…” I held up my hand.

“Thomas, birth control is a wonderful thing.” I started giggling before that hungry gaze in his eyes re-appeared and he took me in his arms.

“Well then, let’s go back to your dorm. You are definitely in need of a spanking.” I was surprised and a bit confused.

“What for?”

“I told you to address me as Sir when you talked to me. That’s been at least 5 times in the past several moments you forgot.” My eyes widened in surprise. He kissed me again passionately before letting me go grab my stuff. I quickly shoved my things in my bag and ran out of the room, with Tom…I mean Sir…right on my heels.


	3. Chapter 3

Tom and I ran across the campus towards the dorm room, laughing the entire way. I ran down the hall to my room but before unlocking and opening the door, I hesitated.

“Abby, is something wrong?”

“It’s just….my room is a little weird.” He cupped my cheek with one of his hands.

“I’m sure your room is as adorable as you.” He then placed a kiss on my forehead. I giggled and proceeded to open the door.

“Mr. Hiddleston, welcome to Casa el Abby.” I gave the grand reveal and he was instantly intrigued. Now, I definitely had a room that was all my own. Books were strewn everywhere. Posters from my favourite movies and TV shows covered the walls, as did some of my better pieces of artwork, along with the strand of TARDIS lights, and a Beatles calendar. My bed was covered with a black comforter and the stuffed animals you had brought to college, including a polar bear with a moustache. In the corner was my TV set up with my Xbox 360. my desk was a mess of more books, some CDs, and of course, my laptop, complete with the Loki helmet decal I had purchased a few weeks ago.

He quickly went around and started examining everything, starting with the books. I tossed my backpack near the closet and took off my shoes, trying to get more comfortable. He went through one stack of books, making small comments aloud.

“Hmm..The Hobbit, lovely read….let’s see, Mary Poppins, absolutely charming…A Streetcar Named Desire.” He paused as if reminiscing. He opened it and read a little aloud.

“Come to think of it-maybe you wouldn’t be bad to..interfere with…Oh! So you want some rough-house! All right, have some rough-house!” I remembered the scene he was reading. It was the ending where Stanley forced himself on Blanche. I stood there quietly, entranced by this man. I still couldn’t believe that not only had I just had sex with Tom Hiddleston, something I’ve wanted to do since I was 16, but he was here…in my dorm room, fawning over my book collection. I coughed just to break the silence and he swiveled his head around to look at me, as if he had forgotten I was there.

“Oh, sorry. Like I mentioned earlier, I loved this role.” He kept looking through the books.

“The Fault in Our Stars…oh, I remember this one. I cried so much…” Then he started laughing. I walked over to where he was standing and saw he was holding my copy of Taming of the Shrew.

“You know, I’m not at all surprised you have this. You are most definitely Kate.” I smiled.

“So does that make you Petruchio?” He smirked and I saw the glint in his eye. He put the books down and looked at some of the artwork on my walls.

“Abby, did you draw these?” I nodded, bashfully. I had always thought my artwork was only mediocre. But Tom looked at it like it was the Mona Lisa.

“I especially like this one.” He pointed to my drawing of Loki’s helmet with the words “Someday My Prince Will Come” over it. I covered my face with my hands while laughing.

“And these are cute.” He mentioned, gesturing to the TARDIS lights.

“Oh yeah, I’m a major fan of Doctor Who.”

“Really? So am I!” Tom Hiddleston, perfect man amongst all men, just admitted to loving Doctor Who….I could officially die happy now.

“How come nobody knows?” I inquired.

“Well, nobody ever asked.” He was adorable. It was incredible. One second, he could be spewing filth from his mouth that would make a whore blush, and the next he was being an adorable fanboy over Doctor Who. He walked over to my Xbox where some of the movies I’d been watching were sitting. And of course, right on top were Thor and Thor 2

“What, no Avengers? He laughed and I couldn’t help but feel a little embarrassed.

“No, actually, that one is on Netflix.” But seeing those DVDs got me thinking about my favourite scenes from Thor 2 and I started laughing and couldn’t seem to stop. He gave me a curious look.

“And what, pray tell, is so hysterical?” It took me another minute to calm down to tell him.

“I was just thinking about the scene in Thor 2 when you’re just like ‘Ta-da.’” And again, I burst into a fit of snorts and giggles, and soon Tom joined in. For several solid moments, the only sound was the combination of my snorts and his ‘ehehe.’ He stood back up straight and wiped the tears from his eyes.

“Darling, you really are magnificent. I absolutely loved that line. Took me a few tries to say it right. In the end, they just filmed the ship landing because if the camera was on me while I said it, I started laughing too hard.” He again, laughed a little before putting the DVDs down. He walked over just to look at some of the things on my desk, then picked up the purple hat box on top.

“What’s in here?” I suddenly made a dive to grab it, but he held it out of my reach.

“Nothing! It’s nothing!”

“Well, then if it’s nothing, I’m sure you won’t mind if I look.” He took the lid off to peer inside and his face lit up like a child’s on Christmas. Tom Hiddleston, was currently looking, at my sex toy collection. It may be small, but it was enough

“Oh my. Darling, why did you try to hide these from me? I love toys.” He gave me a wink before setting the box down on my desk and started inspecting everything.

“Tom, I’m not sure-” I started but was cut off by a look from Tom.

“Need I remind you that I have already been deep in your tight little cunt today, and am certainly planning to be there again? You have nothing to hide from me, so I recommend you sit on the bed like a good girl while I decide what exactly I want to do with you.” His face held no trace of the humorous Tom that had been there a few moments ago. Again, my desire to please him won out and I sat on the bed with my hands in my lap. He smiled.

“Good girl.” He then went back to inspecting. He pulled out my ballgag and looked at it with serious consideration. He then pulled out my princess plug, followed by the lube and my simple vibrator. I call that my simple vibrator because of what he pulled out next, my rabbit vibrator. The thing that (with a little help from some Tom or Loki fanfiction) had kept me from feeling quite so lonely. He looked back at me.

“My, my, my. You really are just a filthy girl aren’t you?” He placed the vibrator down before removing your leather handcuffs and the two lengths of rope I kept. I’d been practicing a little self-bondage. Plus, it was nice to keep some around, just in case.

“Well, where to start?” He rubbed his chin thoughtfully for a moment, seriously considering his decision. I waited impatiently, giving a slight whimper. Suddenly, his eyes lit up and he knew exactly what he wanted, He grabbed the ballgag and the handcuffs and strode over to stand in front of me.

“Stand and strip. I have been waiting long enough. I want to see every part of you. I stood up from the bed and pulled my shirt off. Then I undid my jeans pulling them down slowly, keeping my eyes on him to watch his face as he observed me. I knew I was teasing him, but I needed to do this. I love making men work for they want. The look on his face told me that he was trying to maintain control of the situation, but he was still desperate to see me. I stood there in my bra and panties, eternally thankful to myself for choosing my Batman bra and the black panties with hot pink lace trim. I stood there, waiting for him to tell me what to do next and he just kept staring at me.

“Darling, I believe I told you to strip. While, I must admit you do look rather sexy and adorable in your bra and panties, I want to view every part of you. Especially those gorgeous breasts of yours.” Gorgeous? While I admit, this bra did make them look fabulous and there was more than one occasion I stared at them a little too long, I had always been a little unsure about their size and perkiness (or lack thereof, as it were). Slowly, I reached up and took of my bra, letting it fall to the floor and kicking it towards the hamper. He took a deep breath when he gazed upon them. I reached up to grab them and fondle them a little. While I knew he probably had some rule about me touching what was “his,” for the moment, I was going to enjoy entertaining him. I moved my left hand to pinch my nipple but I heard him growl.

“Enough. Panties. Down. Now.” The look in his eyes told me that playtime was over and I wasted no time pulling my panties down, leaving me completely exposed for him to see. Every curve, stretch mark, and of course, freshly shaved cunt were exposed for him to gaze upon. He took in the view and there was silence, aside from his shallow breathing. He looked ready to pounce and take me right where I stood, but he had to remain in control. He had promised to dominate me and he intended to keep that promise. I could tell from the bulge in his jeans, he wanted me, and wanted me badly. He finally managed to regain control of himself and began to speak.

“Darling you are exquisite. You have the body of a goddess, something definitely worthy of worship. Now, hands behind your back. I can’t have them trying to get in my way or worse, hide that body of yours.” He fastened the cuffs around my wrists, making me whimper because I could no longer touch him. He put the ballgag down on my desk and then moved to stand behind me. He grabbed onto my breasts with his hands while grinding his cock into my ass. His voice was low and close to my ear, making me squirm and causing the heat to build between my legs.

“Do you feel that darling? That’s what you do to me. You are driving me absolutely mad with lust.” He moved hand from my breast and started to move it down like he was finally going to give me some relief. I was biting my lip to hold back a moan. But his hand ventured away from my thighs and instead moved to grab my ass, causing me to yelp. But again I heard his voice.

“Shhh. You don’t want your neighbours hearing you, do you my angel?” I didn’t but at the same time I did for 2 reasons. 1) It would drive my exhibitionist side crazy and 2) After weeks of listening to my neighbour have sex, I wanted Tom to make me scream so I could, honestly, be a smug bitch about it. Reluctantly, I admitted,

“No, Sir.” He chuckled.

“Good girl. Now..” he paused

“Kneel” he said in a low voice I knew all too well. I had listened to it many times, masturbated it to it almost as many, and it was going to be what shoved me over the edge into full submissive mode. It was his Loki voice. In the shock and surprise of hearing his voice, I must’ve been taking too long as he grabbed a fistful of my hair and yanked, hard, pulling my head back. 

“I said, kneel, you Midgardian peasant.” He grunted out while he forced me to my knees. Thankfully, my plush rug cushioned my fall, something he must’ve accounted for. He then launched into the speech that he knew was going to push all the right buttons.

“Is not this simpler? Is this not your natural state? It is the unspoken truth of humanity that you crave subjugation. You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel, whore.” I was putty in his hands, and he knew it. I was soaked between my thighs and I’m sure he knew that too. Keeping his hand in my hair he moved to stand in front of me. He undid the button on his jeans and pulled them down, along with his boxers, letting me finally see his cock. And suddenly, it made sense why he always sat like a whore. He was hung like horse. I had no time to ponder how that actually had been in me as he commanded,

“Suck my cock, you mewling quim.” I instantly went to work on his cock, taking as much as I could in my mouth and using my tongue to lick and suck every inch of him. His moans told me that I was doing something right.

“Oh darling, your mouth is heavenly. God…fuck…yes…” With his hand still in my hair, he still had full control over me. He nudged his hips forward just enough that I felt his cock hit the back of my throat and make me gag, followed by a moan. I was loving this just as much as he was. He gave a few more thrusts before pulling out of my mouth.

“If you had kept up like that, I would’ve blown my load in seconds.” He pulled me up to stand and thrust a hand between my legs, using two fingers to test how wet I was, and he was thoroughly delighted to find me soaked.

“Oh, sweetheart, did sucking my cock like that make you wet? Clearly it must’ve cause I haven’t touched even that little clit of yours. Now, suck your lust from fingers little one, savour what a whore tastes like.” I opened my mouth only to have his long fingers forced in. I ran my tongue over them as I had his cock, savouring the taste of myself. When he withdrew them, he kissed me hard, pushing his tongue between my lips to intertwine with mine. When he finally pulled away, he remarked

“Mmm, Abby, if that’s what you taste like on your lips, I’ll have to taste direct from the

source. He kissed me again then walked back over to my desk to grab the ballgag.

“Open your mouth.” I obliged and he put the ballgag in, fastening it tightly behind my head.

“While I do love your angelic voice, I don’t think your neighbours will appreciate me making you scream in ecstasy. If you need me to stop for any reason, just snap your fingers 3 times. Or if you need me to change what I’m doing, snap twice. Understand?” I nodded my head. He beamed with pride.

“Good girl.” He reached around to undo the handcuffs just for a second. He pushed me back onto my bed and pulled my arms above my head, pulling the handcuffs under the bar of the bed frame only to re-fasten the handcuff around my wrist. I was now essentially helpless for him to use as he pleased. He went to grab the rope and stared at me, contemplating his next move. I was writhing in anticipation and gave a slight muffled moan, hoping to get him to do something, anything. His gaze met my eyes as he finally made his decision.

“Patience, little girl. Maybe I’ll have to teach you the meaning of delayed gratification.” He reached over and tweaked one of my hard nipples, causing me to arch my back. Tom moved down to the end of the bed and took hold of one of my ankles. I assumed he was going to just tie me to the other end of the bed. Instead he took my ankle and started to push my leg back, almost to the point of discomfort but I was thankful for the few year of gymnastics I had done. He tied off my ankle to one post before repeating the same action with the other. I was now fully exposed for him to see. He stood back to admire his handiwork.

Tom stepped back from the and started stripping as slowly as I had for him earlier. He peeled off the t-shirt and tossed to join my clothes. I stared at him long and hard. I had seen him shirtless in pictures and in Only Lovers Left Alive but that was nothing compared to what I was staring at. His lean chest was toned with just a little bit of muscles. I gazed down at his stomach to see what I had always hoped for, a happy path. Tom licked his lip and bit down as he pulled down his jeans and boxers. Tom Hiddleston was now naked in my dorm room. And his cock was standing fully erect. he stroked it a few times and I groaned, wanting to touch it so badly.

“Patience.” He walked back over to the desk to grab my simple vibrator and tested the strength. Finding it satisfactory, he got on top of the bed, kneeling. was watching him, trying to be as patient as possible but being exposed like this was making it hard. He set the vibrator to lw and muttered aloud,

“Now, what to do with you, my little pet?” He hovered the vibrator over my clit, teasing me mercilessly. He pressed it down on my clit. I moaned loud enough that even with the gag, I was still sure someone heard it. He teased my entrance with his fingers before slowly pushing inside, curling them against my g-spot.

“You are absolutely soaked, slut. I want to bring you just to the brink of cumming, then stop, until you are writhing beneath. And I will do it again and again and when you think you can’t stand anymore, I will fuck you so hard. that you will never forget who owns you and who owns this tight cunt of yours.” I was desperate to cum, and I could feel it coming. He must’ve too because he removed his fingers quickly, making me try and wrench my thighs together, seeking some sort of relief, but I was unable to.

“You will not come until I tell you to, do you understand?” I nodded fervently. I would do whatever he asked. I just never wanted this sweet torture to end. He turned the vibrator off and set it back down on the desk behind my head. He leaned down so his mouth was right above my cunt.

“Now, to repay you for how you made me feel.” He used his index and middle finger to spread me open for him and he went to work just as I had. He was licking everywhere. His mouth felt like heaven. He then moved his mouth’s attention to my clit. He started by flicking his tongue over it gently, causing me to buck my hips. He retaliated by wrapping his arms around my thighs and locking his fingers right over my pubic bone, essentially mounting my hips to the bed. My head lulled back and my eyes shut until he gave a nipped my clit between his teeth, causing me to gasp and snap my eyes open.

“Eyes on me, whore.” Then he returned to the task at hand. I had to keep my attention on him. He began sucking on my clit and his aquamarine eyes met mine. He truly was breathtaking. And true to his word, I could feel myself cumming hard before he pulled away.

“Darling, you are the best meal I have had in my lifetime.” He remarked with a wolfish grin on his face. Then, his face lit up even more, like he’d had a brilliant idea. He leaned further over me to reach something on the desk and when he did, his cock rubbed against my clit ever so much, but it was enough to get me to try and raise my hips more. He must’ve noticed because as soon as he had grabbed what he was reaching for, he smacked each of my ass cheeks about 5 times, hard. Hard enough that I started to cry.

“If you try once more to take more pleasure than what I am giving you, I will cum on those marvelous tits of yours and then I will make you cum so many times, that it will hurt just to think about touching yourself.” He gave me a few more smacks just to make his point before he sat back on his heels. I could finally see what he was holding. In one hand, the princess plug and the lube. In the other, my rabbit vibrator. I was worried for a second so I snapped twice. Tom immediately set the toys down and pulled the gag out.

“Darling, what’s wrong?”

“Sir, If you want to use that vibrator, you need to go over to my closet and grab a condom to put on that. It’s one of those weird jelly kinds that isn’t safe to use bare.”

“Understood. Is that all? Are you alright?”

“Sir, I’m absolutely perfect right now.” He smiled and leaned down to give me a kiss before replacing the gag. He stood up from the bed to get one of the condoms. He effectively covered and held it up for my approval, I nodded and he continued.

“Marvelous, now have you had a chance to use this little plug of yours?” I shook my head no, I’d never done anything like that and had always been a little nervous to.

“Well, there’s a first time for everything.” He flipped open the cap of the lube to spread some on the plug and squirted a very generous amount on my asshole. He placed the lube back on the desk before slowly starting to push the plug in, I relaxed as much as I could, allowing him to push it in the rest of the way. When it was all the way in, he gave me a minute to adjust. It was different having something there…different, but good. He then pushed the vibrator into my pussy and turned it on to the lowest setting. However, he turned the clitoral stimulator on full blast and began fucking me with the vibrator. Being filled in both holes like this had always been a fantasy of mine, but Tom doing it, I could hardly handle it. He again, leaned behind me to grab my phone.

“I simply have to take a few pictures. However, I’m taking them on your phone. Do with them what you wish.” I heard the camera snap a few times. I didn’t know what to think. I was losing my ability to think any type of coherent thought. He put my phone down and kept pushing the vibrator in and out of my tight cunt before finally having mercy on me.

“Alright darling, I think you have been patient long enough. I think you deserve to have me fuck your tight quim again.” He dropped the vibrator on the floor but, to my excitement, left the plug in. He wasted no time. This was not like earlier where he agonizingly teased me. This was fucking. He shoved his cock deep inside me and began a violent pace. The sound of his hips slapping against my ass was a crude sound, and I loved it. This was fucking. This was what I needed. What I craved.

“Unf….fuck darling….so tight…” I could tell he was going to cum soon. He was just as desperate as I was to cum.” He increased his pace and he reached up to pull the gag out.

“B..but Tom…nei..neighbours….”

“Let them hear. Let them hear how I fuck you like the whore you are.” He gave me another smack to ass. I was close to cumming. I was trying to hold it back but it was impossible.

“I can feel you tightening around me, Abby. Beg me and I shall give you what you crave.”

“Puh..please…sir. Please let me c..cum.” He reached one hand up to grab my throat while the other began rubbing my clit furiously. He leaned his face down close to mine and whispered,

“Cum with me, my princess.” And he kissed me hard. My orgasm came crashing down over me like a tidal wave. He kept fucking me mercilessly, riding me through it. My scream from my orgasm was muffled somewhat by his mouth but he pulled away to growl out.

“Fuck, Abby.” And I felt him cum deep inside me. He gave a few more thrusts before finally collapsing on top of me, fully spent. I was numb. But in the most amazing way possible. I wish I could’ve stayed like this forever. But I realised we couldn’t Tom had his own life to live. He had to go back to filming and then eventually go home. He was a celebrity and I was just some girl. The swirl of emotions in my head was too much and I started to cry softly. But Tom sat up and quickly undid the restraints. He didn’t speak, he just cradled me to my chest. I didn’t know what to do or say, I just know I was too upset and excited at the same time. I just sobbed into his chest while he held me tight and kissed the top of my head. We stayed like that for god knows how long before I finally managed to calm down. When my sobs subsided, we sat there in silence, him cradling and comforting me and me just cuddling close to him. He finally spoke.

“Darling, are you alright?” I sniffed and sat up a bit, but still in his arms.

“I’m….fine…I just…I got a little overstimulated. Cause I loved EVERYTHING you just did. But then I started thinking about you leaving and I…” I started to cry again but Tom brushed the tears away.

“Shhhh…darling. It’s alright. I understand. Yes, I have to leave. However, tonight, I’m all yours.” I smiled weakly but then the thought from earlier crossed my mind.

“But what about when you go back to Montreal and then back home? You’ll probably forget about me or something.” Again, he hushed me.

“Darling, while I do have to go back home eventually, I won’t forget you. While I’ve only known you for a few hours I really like being with you.” He looked around and grabbed a sticky note and pen from my desk. He scribbled something and handed it to me.

“This is my private, personal Skype. Can I trust you to share this with no one?” I nodded and he smiled. He kissed me again and I felt like everything was going to be alright.

“Come darling, I would love to take you to dinner. I can tell you about Crimson Peak, maybe even a few spoilers.” He got out of bed first and I went to pull the plug out before he stopped me.

“Leave it in.” He gave me a cheeky wink and pulled on his jeans. He then walked over to my closet and grabbed a skirt.

“I want you to wear this, no panties.” I smiled and stood up on somewhat shaky legs. The two of us quickly dressed. He was re-tying his shoes while I pulled my own Loki’s Army t-shirt on. He saw it and laughed.

“Perfect darling. You finish getting ready while I go get the car.” He opened the door and left while I looked around at the mess I would have to clean up later. Or…maybe not, depending on what Tom had planned for after dinner. But then I remembered he did have to get back to filming. I was a little sad but I cheered up a little when my eyes fell on the sticky note with his Skype on it. I then looked at my “Someday My Prince Will Come” poster. I laughed. Well, he did cum. Close enough. I grabbed a sticky note from off my desk and wrote “He came.” and attached it to the poster.

“Tom, come see what I did.” He came back in looked at the poster. He laughed took the pen from my hand and wrote, in gorgeous handwriting I might add, ‘And so did his princess.’ I laughed and we headed out the door to dinner.


End file.
